


Like This Before

by Alexwritesfics



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Canon Related, Extramarital Affairs, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Prostitution, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: They've never done it like this before.
Relationships: Jim Lahey/Randy (Trailer Park Boys)
Kudos: 11





	Like This Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grocery List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090660) by [elusive_aspects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusive_aspects/pseuds/elusive_aspects). 



> I know it's been forever. I'm still an avid reader of fic, but studying creative writing has meant a lot of my energy that was once used for fic-writing is being channelled into that.
> 
> Yes, I know, major absence then boom! Trailer Park Boys rarepair (do they count as rarepair if they're canon?). I love this dysfunctional shitcouple and I cannot be stopped!
> 
> I'm truly sorry if I've left anyone hanging with my DA fics - life's been a bit of a whirlwind. I'm going to try to return to them now I'm back in the saddle. Here we go!

"Fuck!"

"Ah frig Simon, I'm sorry-"

"-It's fine, it's fine, just turn on the Goddamn light-"

There was shuffling, some more swearing. A dim motel glow flickered through the room before finally stabilising. Former Officer Jim Lahey clenched his teeth against his stubbed toe, still pressed against a bedside table by Smokey, whose hat was slightly askew.

"Should've done that before, huh?" Smokey said, that sheepish smile on his face.

Jim couldn't help but smile back, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. We've never done this before." A motel was not part of their usual routine - there were plenty of greasy little alcoves around town to serve a purpose, a means to an end.

But fuck it, things were ending with Barb (had been for a long time now). And there was just something about Smokey... maybe it was the mystery and danger of it all. Maybe it was the puppydog gaze. Maybe it was all of it, fuck if he knew.

Today, he had money, and for once Barb was not going to get her hands on it. Jim wanted Smokey, and he wanted to take his time.

"We've got this place for a couple hours," Smokey said, bringing Jim back to the moment at hand with a thrilling, queasy jolt. "Whaddaya feel like doing?" A motel that paid by the hour... This wasn't something Jim could explain away as a moment of madness on the street, or a temporary lapse in judgement. He... No. _They_ were really doing this.

"I want..." Jim started. Smokey was the first person in a long time to ask him what he really wanted, and even then he had to be paid to do that.

Jim swallowed down the pain and brought his lips against Smokey's, because even though that had never been part of the deal they had somehow always found themselves kissing, hands lingering too long to be strictly about business, and Jim hadn't known longing like this since he was a fucking teenager, and fuck Jim was falling hard in the middle of his messy divorce for a fucking male prostitute-

-And then Smokey started kissing Jim's neck and things got kind of hazy after that.

*

"Huh."

"Yeah, Simon?" He could see Smokey eyeing him from his place next to him on the rickety old bed.

Jim lit a cigarette, knowing the smoke alarms would either be busted or missing in a place like this. "It's just..."

He ached all over. He ached for more days like this.

He blew out a puff of smoke, almost choking on his laughter, looking down at the borrowed cowboy boots on his feet, the only items of clothing he was still wearing.

"...I think you might be onto something with this whole dressing-up thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of notes - Smokey was Randy's name on the streets back in the day, Simon was Jim's fake name, and canon is fucked so I can't pinpoint the exact year for you guys.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
